Breakfast at Motoki's
by Alexander Supertramp
Summary: A little spin on Breakfast at Tiffany's. Cute.


_"And I always heard people in New York never get to know their neighbors."_

_-Paul Varjak, Breakfast at Tiffany's_

Usagi stumbled into her classy flat's front door. Fumbling through her small clutch for her key, she was hardly aware of the mildly attractive man's flattery bubbling into her ears."Listen, Usa, Usagi-san, what do you say you invite me in to have a drink or something, hm? I'm real fun to have around. I promise." The man said, wiggling his eyebrows in a drunken mix of flirtation and well, ...drunkenness. Groaning, Usagi reached pass the man to buzz her neighbor for the 3rd time this week. Leaning up against the wall, she prepared her most charming voice. "Hi, Kenji-san, would you be an absolute life-saver and buzz me up? I seem to of misplaced my key...again." Hearing a groan over the telecom, Usagi allowed herself to smile. Upon hearing the buzz, she skillfully slid past the door, giving a gracious half-smile to the blubbering man who seem to be her shadow. "I'm sorry, but I am extremely exhausted. Would you please kindly leave my doorstep?" She said, peering her head out of the door. She watched as he stalked away as best as a wasted guy could, grumbling to himself. Usagi turned to her stairs as if they were the entrance to hell itself. "Here goes." And with a fumble of the door knob and the shedding of yet another barely-there dress, Usagi was out until well past noon.

* * *

Well past noon came with a knocking at the door. Checking to make sure she had some sort of clothing on, Usagi stumbled to the door, still sleepy and hung over. "Yes?" She said rather grumpily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her dainty hand. "Um hi, I was wondering If I could use your phone?" Usagi let her arm down by her side to get a look at the stranger with the deep voice. His ocean eyes were swirling with amusement and obviously raking over her form, a delicious smirk appearing on his face. "Sleep much?" He added with mirth. "That's none of your business. And yes, out of the graciousness of my heart, you can use my phone...as soon as I find it." She said, biting her nail in an absolutely endearing way and looking around. "Hmm, now, lets see...I was on the phone with Minako-chan..." She continued rambling, bending over to dig through piles of magazine and opening random cabinets. The stranger watched as this attractive girl's boxers rode dangerously up her thigh when she looked under the only furniture she had: the couch, or how her tank top rose easily on her slim waist when she tiptoed to look above the 'fridge. 

"I though I left it over there..." She mused, pointing towards the mantal. "Aha! I found you!" She exclaimed with glee, having found the phone buried deep beneath a singular couch cusion. She handed the phone to the handsome, but mighty arrogant stranger. "So, what reason do you have for so rudely interrupted my beauty sleep?" Usagi inquired, looking the man up and down. He was certainly handsome. An audacious jaw line and finely tan skin accented his adonis like body, accompanied by broad shoulders and a masculine stance. His hair was the color of midnight, Usagi's favorite time of day, she noted, and rebelliously fell into his eyes. Ignoring the phone and her question, the man stuck his hand out. "Chiba Mamoru." He said, pearly whites shining. Taking his hand, all anger she felt towards this man dissipated as she felt the electric shock travel up to her neck bone and down her throat.. "Tsukino Usagi." She replied, voice staggering. Recovered, Usagi shook it lightly. "Well now that we're past introductions, I must ask again why you are in my apartment building or rather, my apartment."

"I'm actually moving in here, the flat above yours, I presume. I needed the phone to call my...agent. Yes, yes, my agent." He said, finishing somewhat distractedly before setting down the phone Usagi had handed him. "But it seems, she's not answering." Mamoru smiled and looked down upon the girl. "Oh well, I'm sorry. Oh damn! What's today?!" She said expectantly, looking up at him. He looked around, bewildered at her sudden outburst. "It's Tuesday. The fifteenth." "Shit! Sorry! I mean, crap! Darn!" Usagi continued her ramble as she sprinted down the hall. Mamoru, feeling a connection with the girl, followed her towards what he presumed would be her bedroom. "May I ask what or who you are in such a rush to reach?" He said, leaning up against the door frame. "Well, every Tuesday I go to lunch with my best friend Rei-chan. I know, I know, it shouldn't be such a big deal right? Well, she's fiesty and has a rather mean temper, and would probably kick my ass if I even said the word late. Would you be absolutely amazing and find me my yellow mocassins? They should be somewhere under the bed." Mamoru smiled as he kneeled down to look for the shoes. Finding one, he listened as she rambled on about 'Rei-chan' and this one time in Junior High.

She stumbled into her closet over a pulled back rug corner and slammed the door. He could hear as she struggled with some clothing and tossing some hangers aside. Not a moment too soon, Usagi stepped out of the closet. Mamoru could only gape. She was wearing some plaid bermudas that hung dangerously low on her waist and stopped a few inches above her knee. They were just tight enough to be sexy and just loose enough to be adorable. She also loose white tank that showed a bit of her midriff and accentuated her chest. Doing a 360, Usagi sent an inquiring look towards the stranger/neighbor. "So, how do I look?" "Wonderful, really, amazing." He said. "Well thank you, kind sir." She said, obviously used to flattery, pushing past him towards her vanity. Mamoru watched as she sat down to apply a bit of blush and lipgloss and expertly tying her hair up in strange buns on her head. He decided to save the ridicule for later. She stood up with her hand out, "I could only find one. Please have mercy." He said, feigning fear and handing her the shoe. She laughed, a real and tinkling laugh before digging through her closet. "Aha!" She exclaimed for the second time in their brief meeting.

Slipping the mocassins on her small and delicate feet while hopping down the hall, Usagi grabbed a large red bag and some large white sunglasses from the counter in her kitchen. "I'm really sorry for having to run out so fast like this, but as I told you, my ass is on the line." She said, ushering Mamoru out of her apartment and bolting down the stairs. He followed her out, the reason why is still unknown to him. Being the gentleman he is, Mamoru stepped on to the curb to hail a taxi. A shrill whistle came following his unsuccessful yell and hand raise. Suddenly, a yellow cab was in front of the couple. A beautiful young woman stepped out, long firey locks spilling over her shoulders that were clad in a red blazer. "Mamoru-san! I am so sorry I'm late! I got a little...held up, if you know what I mean." The woman dislodged her eyes from the man's and looked at Usagi. "Hi," She said, in a less than amiable voice, "I'm Beryl. Mamoru's agent." A venom-filled smile adorning her pale and flawless features. "Tsukino Usagi. Again, I'm sorry to be out in such a rush, but I really am late. It was nice meeting you Beryl-san, Mamoru-san." And with a couple of bows and slamming door, Usagi was gone, but she left a lingering infatuation at the curbside with Mamoru. _'That girl...'_

* * *

Well, if you haven't caught on, I'm trying this whole Breakfast at Tiffany's type plot. I believe I'm going to follow the movie rather than the novella, seeing as I'm more familar with it. I know I have other stories to write, but I was watching this movie and it all kind of came to me! Well, read and review and I hope you like it! 


End file.
